Cyrstal Blaze
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Sequel to Shadow Fire. The Great Valley is in crisis when Shadow Fire is released from his prison in search for the Crystal Phoenix.And it's up to Petrie and friends to stop him once and for all. Can they? Please Read & Review Flames will be mauled.
1. Chapter 1: Guido's Nightmare

**Cyrstal Blaze**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: Guido's Nightmare**

After the war between the Great Valley and the Shadow Flyers everything was once again at peace. But the attitude towards the Flyers of the Great Valley had changed. Some revered them while others tried to treat them as if nothing had happened.

Needless to say Petrie and his family were the most revered of all. The Great Valley would never forget how Petrie had started the whole ordeal with the Shadow Flyers just to find out why he kept on having dark sleep stories about them.

At least Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Spike treated Petrie like a normal friend. But Guido couldn't phantom that the war between between the Shadow Flyers was really over. He didn't dare tell the others, but he had an uneasy feeling that something very bad was going to happen soon.

That feeling only increased as the Night Circle rose up in the sky and it was time for Petrie's family to go to sleep. A nightmare invaded the jade green feathered dinosaur's dream making him twist and turn with uneasiness.

_**--------------------------------------**_

_"Guido eyes awakened to see the deserted wasteland of the Mysterious Beyond. The rocks were all formed to a point and suddenly the very tips of those points erupted into a gyser of red flames._

_The red flames conjoined together in the sky to form the massive black mass of a very large flyer. Guido gasped as he regonized who's form this was. It was Shadow Fire. The ancient demon Guido and the other flyers had to seal back in a new cave. He was free, and looked meaner and more powerful than ever._

_Shadow Fire eyed Guido and let loose with a gaint roar as if he was going to attack, and he did. Before Guido could dodge out of the way a stream of bright red flame shot striaght towards him threatening to incinerate him in a flash._

_Then the miracle came. A white light intercepted the path of the red flame stopping it from hurting Guido. Guido looked to see who had been his rescuer and saw that it was Petrie in his Lunar Flyer form._

_Shadow Fire did not seem to be impressed, and before Guido could shout any warning the ancient Shadow Flyer grabbed Petrie in his claws and swallowed the young Lunar Flyer whole."_

_**------------------------------------**_

"No!" Guido cried waking up in a cold sweat. His scream had alerted Petrie's family and woke them up as well.

"Guido, what's wrong?" asked Petrie in concern.

"I don't know" said Guido shakily " I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen and happen soon,"

He didn't want to alarm the family that he had dreamed about Petrie getting eaten by Shadow Fire. It would have caused panic that Shadow Fire would return. He didn't want the bond between the citizens of the Great Valley and the Flyers getting worse.

Yet something told him no matter how hard he tried to forget his dream, it was going to happen anyway.

**----------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, deep inside the Mysterious Beyond, there lay a cave with it's opening sealed in by the fragments of a rockslide. The stones had lied dormant for many months, but this time one of the stones moved and fell to the ground below leaving a gaping hole in it's place.

A glowing red eye suddenly lit up the darkness from inside the hole, and sharp gleaming white teeth could be seen grinning into an evil smile.

"Soon I shall be free" said Shadow Fire " and then the Crystal Phoenix's power shall be mine,"


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow Fire's Release

**Ch.2: Shadow Fire's Release**

For many months now a lone flyer stood guard over Shadow Fire's final resting place, making sure the ancient demon would not rise and do harm as it did during the War of the Shadows. This lone flyer was none other than Sierra.

It was basically Sierra's fault that Shadow Fire had ever been released. Now the former Shadow Flyer stood guard over what was presumed to be his former master's tomb. But then something unexpected happened that not even Sierra could stop.

A rouge sharptooth with a red stratch on his right eye approached Shadow Fire's cave. The ancient demon saw this creature, and when the sharptooth grew to curious Shadow Fire's gleaming red eyes shined through the hole in the wall of stones that sealed him inside the cave and hypnotized the sharptooth, making him Shadow Fire's slave.

Sierra didn't realize something was up until he saw the sharptooth was pulling down the stone wall that sealed the cave's entrance. Acting fast Sierra pumped out his dark wings and charged at the montrous canivore.

But he wasn't fast enough. By the time Sierra reached the proper striking distance it would take to smash the sharptooth's skull Shadow Fire burst out of the rubble making rock and debris go everywhere.

The force of Shadow Fire's explosive entrance knocked Sierra into one of the many stone pillars found in the Mysterious Beyond. By the time Sierra regained his focus he was staring into the face of his former master.

"Long time no see Sierra," said Shadow Fire.

"To bad it wasn't just a little bit longer " Sierra retorted " what's your big plan this time?"

" It wouldn't be fair to divulge my entire plan" said Shadow Fire " let's just say, by the time I'm done, the dinosaur race will have never exsisted. I grow tired of this talk. Servant, destroy him,"

As Shadow Fire flew off towards the Great Valley Sierra found himself cornered by the massive sharptooth barely three feet in front of him. Suddenly a bright black black light shown from Sierra's body taking the form of a Shadow Flyer, named Shadow.

Without wasting a second the ghostly flyer flew inside the sharptooth's body and released the carnivore from the effects of Shadow Fire's spell. A look of confusion was printed on the sharptooth's face as Shadow glided out of his body and returned to Sierra. And then the montrous beast left.

"Thanks" said Sierra struggling to stand upright " we have to warn Pterano and the others. I may not know what Shadow Fire has in mind, but I bet Petrie's family will be the first on his hit list,"

**-------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, Littlefoot woke up with a start. The young longneck had no idea what could have disturbed him during this late hour of the night. Until, that is, he caught a glimpse of the sky.

The night which had been so been so calm and black before had now changed into a angry, fierce, and firey red. Massive wingbeats sounded from up above making the trees bend by the force of the wind created by them. And then Littlefoot saw the creature who was making those wingbeats. Shadow Fire.

The massive black flyer had returned, his red eyes reflecting hate and malice for everything he saw below. Without warning a stream of bright red flame shot out of the large Shadow Flyer's mouth, scorching the land and setting it ablaze.

Quickly Littlefoot woke up Grandma and Grandpa longneck telling them to run. The two grownups needed no urging and followed Littlefoot while at the same time shouting words of warning that Shadow Fire had returned.

It did not take long for the news to reach Petrie's family, and when it did they were shocked.

"We have to stop him," said Demon, Petrie's father.

" I agree," said Pterano.

"Don't be foolish" said Topaz, Petrie's mother " last time you guys faced off againist Shadow Fire you all barely lived to tell the tale. Plus, who knows what he wants this time,"

"Oh man" said Guido watching as the land bound dinosuars fled from the searing red flames " I felt something like this was going to happen,"

"Mom Look!" shouted one of Petrie's brothers pointing to the horrific scene outside.

Petrie gasped when he saw what his brother was pointing to. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, and Trica were trapped in a circle of red flame. And what was worse Shadow Fire was hovering towards them. Because of the heat of the flames there was no way any of the grownups could help the children.

Littlefoot and the gang were dead ducks.


	3. Chapter 3: Black Holocaust

**Ch.3: Black Holocaust**

" We have to save them," said Petrie.

"Your father and I will go" said Pterano placing a wing claw on his nephew's shoulder " your to young to fight Shadow Fire,"

With that Demon and Pterano flew off to help Littlefoot and the others. Taking on his silver phoenix form Pterano went on to distract Shadow Fire while Demon searched for a way to put out the circle of fire surrounding Petrie's friends.

Luckily, the lakes and rivers of the Great Valley were untouched by Shadow Fire's flames. The only problem Demon had was finding some sort of contianer to carry the water back to the circle of fire. But he didn't have to worry for long.

A loud rumbling noise boomed from the now red sky. Soon a large tumult of rain started striking from the sky, as dig large bolts of ground lightning.

Forgetting the water from the lakes Demon made use of the now damp earth and pushed it to the wall of flames. Part of the circle where Littlefoot and the others were trapped, smothered instantly allowing the young ones the oppurnity to escape.

"Thanks," was all Littlefoot could say. The others just nodded in agreement.

A gaint roar interrupted thier relief, and this time it didn't come from the storm. Pterano had just managed to strike Shadow Fire with a direct hit of blue flame making the ancient Shadow Flyer scream out in pain.

But the pain didn't last for long. Shadow Fire quickly recovered hit Pterano with a blast of hot red fire making the terodactyl fall to the ground. The shock of the impact made Pterano loose his silver phoenix form as he drifted into unconiousness.

Shadow Fire was about to finish off Pterano when sharp talons suddenly raked across his back making him cry out in pain and fury. Turning his glaring red eyes to his attacker his mood got even worse when he saw that it was none other than Sierra.

" You look surprised" Sierra said to Shadow Fire sarcasticly" expect your little pet to eat me?"

"Pest!" said Shadow Fire " you won't stop me from retrieving my prize. The Cyrstal Phoenix's power will be mine and then everyone in the Great Valley shall pay,"

As Sierra and Shadow Fire battled Petrie's eyes quickly analyzed the battle. Pterano lay unconious, Demon was busy leading Littlefoot and the others to safety, and the grownups of the Great Valley were busy at work trying to quench the flames.

Either way, whether in shadow phoenix form or not, Sierra was all alone in his battle agianist Shadow Fire making Petrie the only one left with the power to help him. So without waiting for words of restriant Petrie burst into his Lunar Flyer form and went to help Sierra.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this," said Guido taking off after Petrie.

By the Petrie and Guido arrived where Shadow Fire and Sierra were fighting the ancient demon brought a gaint, flaming, demonic wingclaw down on Sierra making him fall unconious and lose his phoenix form as well. Now Petrie was truly the only one that remained. But shadow Fire was not intimidated.

" Really little Lunar Flyer" mocked Shadow Fire " you can't possibly think that your powers can stop me. Just look at how the others who were granted gifts like you fall before me. I'm to powerful,"

" Me see about that," said Petrie shooting out a stream of bright yellow flame.

But it seemed like Shadow Fire wasn't kidding about his increase in strength because the yellow flame barely scorched the massive demon's dark, flaming wings. Guido watched a few feet behind in horror as Shadow Fire's claw suddenly grabbed Petrie right in front of his eyes.

" You're not the one I'm after" said Shadow Fire to the struggling flyer in his claw " but I guess you're useful as a snack,"

Shadow Fire opened his mouth wide slowly bringing Petrie to his waiting jaws as Guido's watched in horror at seeing his nightmare come true.

Shaking off his fear Guido knew he couldn't let his friend be eaten in real life and charged in trying to stop Shadow Fire. Unknown to Guido his green feathers start glowing blinding Shadow Fire with a bright green light.

The green light expands over the whole Great Valley blinding the other dinosuars as well. Then as soon as it started it stopped. But when Shadow Fire and everyone else regianed thier sight all gasped in shock. Petrie and Guido had disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4: Valley of the Cresent Moon

**Ch.4: Valley of the Cresent Moon**

When the green light finally disappeared Guido and Petrie woke up to an astounding sight. A cyrstal clear waterfall poured into a river of a lush green valley. But both dinosuars knew that this couldn't be the Great Valley because it didn't carry the scars of war raged by Shadow Fire.

" Where are we?" asked Petrie.

" Yeah" said Guido " and what happened to Shadow Fire?"

" You have no need to worry about him right now" came a voice from above the two friends " there are more important matters to concern,"

Moments later a purple feathered dinosuar that bore a startling resemblence to Guido landed in front of them. Guido was sheel shocked because he had never seen another one of his kind.

" Who are you?" asked Petrie just as shocked as Guido.

" I am Guido's mother" said the strange female dinosuar " but you may call me Celestra,"

" You're my mom?" said Guido still in disbelief.

" Yes" said Celestra " and it is good to see you have returned my son. but time is of the esensce for there is much for you to know and so little time to learn,"

**------------------------------------------------**

_Many of years ago, in a time before dinosuars walked the Earth, the being of all creation, the Cyrstal Phoenix sat lonely and unloved. for many years he had lived his life completely alone. Until one night he decided to change it._

_On the night of the lunar eyclispe the Crystal Phoenix spread out his majestic wings and used the eyclispe's power to give birth to beings that he named Flyers. Some Flyers were granted more special gifts than others and became known as the Silver Flyers._

_Of this group three Flyers stood out above all. Their names were Shadow, Silver, and Luna. But unlike the bond these three siblings shared the Cyrstal Phoenix's brother, Shadow Fire, did not share the same connection._

_Shadow Fire grew jealous of his older brother and lured Shadow_ _away from Luna and Silver, making him the first Shadow Flyer. Seeing how it easy it was to manipulate one Flyer Shadow Fire soon lured others to serve in his ever growing army._

_Sensing something wrong Luna and Silver called the other Silver Flyers, warning that a war was on the way. And so began the war that became known as the War of Shadow and Light._

_Luna and Silver were shocked to see thier brother Shadow fighting alongside Shadow Fire. As the battle wore on Luna developed past the stage of Silver flyer to become a Lunar Flyer. But it mattered how strong she was, because by the end of the battle the only survivors left of the War of Shaow and Light were the Cyrstal Phoenix and Shadow Fire._

_The Crystal Phoenix was outraged by the loss of so many lives that with one last great thrust of power he sealed Shadow Fire in the wall in what later would be called the Den of Shadows._

_As soon as Shadow Fire was sealed away the Cyrstal Phoenix realized that once again he was alone. And the three Flyers that he loved the most had died as enmies instead of family._

_Taking a deep breath the Crystal Phoenix cast a final spell onto the land. Luna and Silver's spirits were sentenced to the moon and would possess a host whenever the time of lunar eyclispe would come. While Shadow's soul would remian in the Den of Shadows guardian until the right host came for him._

_For the other Flyers who had lost thier lives that night the Cyrstal Phoenix transformed the Silver Flyers into beings of Earth as well as sky, while the Shadow Flyers were turned into ravenous monsters later to be known as Sharpteeth._

_After his work was done the Cyrstal Phoenix made a pledge as he died that one day his spirit would possess a worthy Flyer and put an end to his evil brother and restore peace to the place he now named the Great Valley._

_**----------------------------------------------**_

" So" said Guido " the Cyrstal Phoenix died at the Great Valley?"

" Yes" said Celestra " but he now lives within you my son. I know you and this young Lunar Flyer will finally fufill the Cyrstal Phoenix's final wish, and destroy Shadow Fire,"

" How we do that from out here?" asked Petrie.

" I will send you back" said Celestra " but remember what I told you, and be warned that when you return things will not be as they seem,"

A glowing purple light suddenly spread out from Celestra's body, engulfing Petrie and Guido in it's light. They were being transported back through space and time. The one question flowing through thier minds was, what awaited them back home?


	5. Chapter 5: Return To the Watseland

**Ch.5: Return To the Wasteland**

When the purple light vanished the beautiful scenery of the Valley of the Cresent Moon was replaced by a barren wasteland. Guido and Petrie's mouths were wide open with shock and horror as they scanned the sight that had once been known as the Great Valley.

"What happened here?" said Guido as he and Petrie landed on the burnt ground.

" Me don't know" said Petrie " but we have to fin Littlefoot and the others, wherever they are,"

Suddenly an angry snort sounded behind the two friends. Guido and Petrie turned around to see a very angry three horn standing behind them, with her head down and ready to charge.

" Uh Petrie" said Guido " I think it's time to run!"

As if on cue the three horn charged as Guido and Petrie took flight. With her two targets out of reach the three horn growled in frustration and shouted into the air.

" Tell your boss Shadow Fire to watch his back. We will restore the Great Valley,"

" Hold on" said Petrie stopping in mid flight " me know that voice, it's Cera!"

" How do you know my name?" said the three horn.

" Cera, it's me Petrie," said Petrie.

" Am I'm Guido remember?" said Guido.

" You can't be" said Cera " Petrie and Guido vanished three years ago when the Great Valley was being attacked by Shadow Fire,"

" Three years?" said Guido looking at Petrie in surprise " have we really been gone that long?"

" Besides you're to big" said Cera pointing at Petrie " no offense but Petrie is not as big as you are,"

For the first time since they arrived only then did Petrie and Guido notice how much bigger they had both gotten. Petrie was almost the size of a full grown flyer, and Guido was a bit larger as well. Celestra's warning plummeled through thier brains. _"Things will not be as they seem,"_

" Look Cera" said Guido " we are who we say we are and we want to help. Can you just tell us what the heck happened while we were gone?"

" Oh alright" said Cera " I'll take you back to base, but this better not be a trick,"

Minutes later Cera led Petrie and Guido into the Stone Circle, the place where three years ago all the elders held thier meetings. There to greet thier arrival were a Longneck, a Swimmer, a Spiketail, and a Shadow Flyer.

" You won't believe this Littlefoot" said Cera " but look who I've found,"

" Petrie! Guido!"

" Spike, Ducky, Littlefoot, Sierra!"

After the little reunion was over Petrie and Guido explianed the best they could on where they disappeared to and how they came back to discover that the Great Valley had been turned into a wasteland.

" Me glad you alright" said Petrie " but what happened?"

"Well" said Littlefoot " after you and Guido vanished the tide of war turned in Shadow Fire's favor. All the grownups are forced to work under his iron rule or else be fed to the Sharpteeth. Topaz, Demon, and Pterano were captured to kept as prisoners for experimentation that he plans to do during the next Lunar Eyclispe. Sierra was the only one lucky enough to escape, as were we,"

" But now that you two are back we may have reason to hope again" said Ducky " yep, yep, yep,"

"Don't bet on it" said Cera " even now that Petrie and Guido have returned, it doesn't matter. Shadow Fire is to strong. He has all the grownups under his lock and key, there's no way he''l give up his power without a fight,"

" Then we'll just have to give him one," said Sierra.

" Right" said Littlefoot " I know of one ally who will be willing to lend a hand,"

" Oh no, no" said Cera " you don't mean?"

" Yes I do" said Littlefoot " Chomper,"


	6. Chapter 6: A Spy In The Shadows

**Ch.6: A Spy In The Shadows**

Moments later Littlefoot and the others found themselves on the shores of the Mysterious Isle where Chomper lived. The purple T-rex was thrilled when he saw his friends. Like the others he too had gotten bigger and now was taller than a human-sized basketball player.

However Petrie and Guido noticed something strange about the area surrounding as they were enjoying this reunion. Unlike the Great Valley the Mysterious Isle had not been been hit by Shadow Fire's war. The island still contianed every inch of it's beauty, but why? Ducky decided to ask this question first.

" It's good to see you" said Ducky " but why is your island not burned up like everything else?"

" I don't know" said Chomper " none of the Shadow Flyers will ever come near this place, I think they're afriad of it,"

" Why?" asked Petrie.

" I don't know" said Chomper " but why don't you tell me what you're doing here?"

" We need your help" said Littlefoot " we need you join Shadow Fire's and pretend to be on his side,"

" He'll probably send you to guard the grownups at one of his concentration camps" said Sierra " your job is find a way to rescue them and gather any information that you can. Then you report back to us,"

" I'm not sure guys" said Chomper " I haven't gone deaf for the past three years, he could brainwash my mind just like plans to do Petrie's family,"

" You know about that?" asked Guido.

" About as much as you guys know" said Chomper sighing " okay I'll do it,"

**------------------------------------------**

" The things you do for friends," thought Chomper as he entered into Shadow Fire's volcanic terriotory.

Magma spewed out of rocks and thousands rivers of lava split the ground, some so deep that if you fell in you'd probably die of a heart attack before you ever reached the lava. But the thing that stood out the most from all this gothic scenery was a big dormant volcano with lava spewing from it's mouth. That's where Shadow Fire lived, and that's where Chomper needed to go.

As Chomper approached the volcano he could feel the eyes of the brainwashed T-Rex's glaring at him as he reached Shadow Fire's cave. The ancient demon himself was there to greet Chomper when he arrived.

" Who are you and why are you here?" asked Shadow Fire.

" I am Chomper" said Chomper bowing to Shadow Fire " and I have come to surrender my services to you my master,"

" How intriquging" said Shadow Fire " I could always use one more servant to aid in my cause, but first I must check your references,"

" Is this reference enough?" said Chomper holding out Sierra's unconious form in one of his claws and throwing it at Shadow Fire's feet. Shadow Fire was shocked and then he grinned.

" You shall be a fine addittion indeed Chomper" said Shadow Fire " report to Commander Red Claw at Concentration Camp B and he'll assign you to a job worthy of the prize you have brought to me. Keep up the good work and you may recieve a very specail promotion,"

" What promotion is that?" asked Chomper not liking the look gleaming in Shadow Fire's red eyes.

" You'll find out soon enough Chomper" said Shadow Fire " you'll find out soon enough,"

Minutes later in Concentration Camp B Red Claw had assigned Chomper to guard some of the larger grownups which included Grandma and Grandpa Longneck, Tospy and Tria, and Ducky and Spike's mom. The five of them were being made to dig out lava rocks in order for Shadow Fire to snack on.

" Chomper?" said Grandpa Longneck noticing the T-Rex right away.

" I'm here" said Chomper silently so as not to attract attention to the other guards " Littlefoot and others are going to find away to break you out of here. Oh and Petrie and Guido have returned,"

" Then there may still be hope left" said Grandma Longneck " Shadow Fire will stop at nothing until he possesses the power of the Cyrstal Phoenix, and Petrie's family is in great peril, I fear that devil may try something today,"

" What can be worse than digging up lava rocks?" asked Topsy.

Silence was the three horn's only answer.

**------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile Sierra was just waking up to find himself in a stone cage in front of the domiant figure of Shadow Fire. Three cages sat beside Sierra's. Pterano, Demon, and Topaz. The sight of the four captured prisoners made the tyrant smile with glee.

" Well, well, well" said Shadow Fire " after all this time I finally have all the traitors to my cause lined up before me. The Lunar Eyclipse approaches nigh, and soon all of the citizens of the Great Valley shall bow down before me,"

" Don't bet on it" said Sierra " Petrie and Guido have returned. Your dumb pets may have been able to capture me, but you'll never catch them,"

" True" said Shadow Fire " a Sharptooth has certian limited abilities, that's why one of you is going to capture them for me,"

" You can't possibly be serious?" said Pterano.

" Not serious huh?" said Shadow Fire his voice suddenly emotionless " try me,"


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Exposure

**Ch.7: Dark Exposure**

" Now the question is" said Shadow Fire to his prisoners " which one of you shall I send to capture Guido and Petrie? I can't trust Sierra and Demon, for they have resisted my power before. So that leaves either Topaz or Pterano,"

Fear lit up in Pterano's eyes as he quickly realised that he couldn't let Shadow fire take control of his sister. Without thinking twice Pterano bravely stepped up and faced Shadow Fire.

" I'll do it," said Pterano.

" Brother don't!" yelled Topaz.

" I have no choice" said Pterano " I can't risk your safety. and I won't let this demon take control of you. Plus, this is just the thing we big brothers do,"

Topaz managed to quell a gasp of surprise once she saw the determination shining in Pterano's eyes. Maybe, just maybe, Pterano was begining to understand what a true leader acted like.

" Very well" said Shadow Fire " then let the ceremony begin,"

**-----------------------------------------**

Outside the volcano erupted in fresh fury sending out a series of high flaming rocks falling to the Earth like deadly meteorites. Those who were settled on the ground were forced to take cover in order to aviod the flaming stones.

Once the birrade seemed to end Chomper and the other grownups looked up in horror to see Shadow Fire as he sprouted out of the volcano's mouth carrying Pterano's cage in his claws.

" Faithful sujects" said Shadow Fire " today I recieve distressing news. Petrie and Guido have returned to the Great Valley, posing a serious threat againist my empire. But now this Flyer shall be converted to our ways and hunt them down,"

As the ancient demon held out Pterano's cage for all to see thousands of roars exploded through the air in support for Shadow Fire's plan. Chomper did not join in, he knew he had to report this news to Littlefoot and the others right away.

Commander Red claw ordered all the Sharpteeth to gather around in a circle as soon as Shadow Fire had begun to land, and Chomper was forced to join them. The ancient demon's red eyes were glowing with evil as he examined each of his sujects.

Unexpectantly Shadow Fire motioned for Chomper and Commander Red Claw to step forward. Chomper tried as hard as he could to supress the lump of fear in throat, but it was no use. There was no telling what Shadow Fire was about to do.

" Tonight is indeed a special night my sujects" said Shadow Fire " for not only will you witness the birth of another Shadow Flyer, but Commander Red Claw's and Chomper's recieveval of the special award,"

Chomper almost froze with fear. He had no idea what the specail award was, but there was no doubt in his mind that whatever it was wouldn't be good.

" What makes them so specail?" said a sharptooth from the crowd. It was Saber Fang, the toughest of Shadow Fire's generals.

" Unlike you" said Shadow Fire to Saber Fang " these two have earned the right to the transformation. Commander Red Claw has been tough and mericiless throughout his duties in supervising the concentration camps. And Chomper, has delievered to me the traitor Sierra. Unlike you, who has failed ever since the War of the Shadows. Speak one more word Saber Fang and you shall be served to me as dinner tonight,"

Saber Fang didn't say another word but a high tension still hung in the air making Chomper wish that somebody would at least brake the silence. Then when Shadow Fire spoke fear sparng up his spine like lightning.

" Shun xar za" Shadow Fire began to chant " Ke lan na. Born in evil's plain, hate burns like an enternal flame. Strentghen the darkness, vanquish the light. May these warriors serve me tonight,"

Suddenly a black light poured down from the heavens engulfing the two Sharpteeth and Pterano in it's eerie light and transformed them into monsters in front of the grownups very eyes.

Pterano had been turned into a massive grey flyer with purple flames burning for his wings, and a deadly voilet light shining from his nearly dead eyes. Both Commander Red Claw and Chomper had transformed into montrous lizard like beings.

Thier front arms had grown longer and more muscular allowing them to use them to fight with, besides just thier teeth. But the biggest amazement was now both Red Claw and Chomper had grown wings, making them into the fiercest looking dinosuars anyone has ever seen.

" Go my servants" ordered Shadow Fire " go and destroy!"

With that the new and improved dinosaurs moved out to capture Guido and Petrie. And there was no doubt in the grownups minds that Shadow Fire's servants would suceed.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took some long to update. There was some kind of problem and I couldn't get into my account to update. Hope you like the chapter. Caio.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Runner's Revenge

**Ch.8: A Runner's Revenge**

From the group of Concentration Camp C Ruby glared at Shadow Fire when she saw what the demon did to Chomper and Pterano. For years she had planned to escape this cruel prison, and seeing this specail Ceremony gave her an extra motive for wanting to escape.

But although she was a good runner, people had to remember that's what Sharpteeth are good at too. even with the facts againist her Ruby ignored them and ran as fast as she could. Saber Fang noticed and started to chase after her, but the sound of Shadow Fire's voice stopped him cold.

" Halt Saber Fang" said Shadow Fire " let the runner run free. It will not change my ultimate goal. I have a feeling that in the end victory shall be mine,"

**-----------------------------------------**

Ruby was curious to why Shadow fire's goons weren't after her, but she quickly dismissed it and kept on running until she got the scorched land that had once been the Great Valley. Seeing this solemn place after so many years made Ruby want to cry tears of pain.

" Ruby?" said a voice from behind her.

The runner turned and when she saw Littlefoot cried for joy, but she knew now wasn't the time to celebrate for she had terrible news to delivier to the Resistance.

" Shadow Fire knows that Petrie and Guido have returned and has sent three of goons to come here and capture" Ruby explianed to the whole resistance five minutes later " what's worse that among those goons Chomper and Pterano are among them,"

" What?" said Cera " what happened?"

" The demon cast a spell onto them making them his slaves" said Ruby " and they'll be arriving any minute,"

" Make that any second" Littlefoot shouted "Look!"

The others did look and saw two flying Sharpteeth being led by a pterodactyal with purple flaming wings. Petrie's eyes widened in both surprise and fear when he saw what kind of evil monster his uncle had become.

" We can't stay in hiding any longer" said Cera getting ready to face the demons " it's time for us to fight back,"

" Petrie!" shouted Littlefoot to his friend " these three are after you and Guido. We need to split up so they'll have different targets. If you manage to lose them meet us near the Lava Rocks,"

Without agruement Petrie and Guido seperated from the main group. Commander Red Claw went after Littlefoot and the others, Petrie was being followed by the Dark Pterano, and Guido was being chased by Chomper.

For Littlefoot and the others battling Red Claw seemed almost impossible. The dino's redesigned forelimbs were remarkablely cable of slicing someone's head off if they didn't dare to duck. But out of all the people it seemed like the girl dinosuars were the most fearsome fighters of them all.

With just a nod of the head Cera, Ruby, and Ducky became an unstoppable unit and brought Red Claw slamming onto the ground with Littlefoot and Spike delievering the final blow.

" We have to help Petrie and Guido," said Cera after she was sure Red Claw died.

" No" said Littlefoot " we stick to the plan. I'm confident that Petrie and Guido will find a way to escape, somehow,"

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile Petrie and Guido were facing their own problems. Out of both of them maybe it was Petrie who was coming out the worst. After all he was being chased by his now evil uncle Pterano, who didn't seem to any ounce of compassion left in his now grey and purple flamed body, as he demonstrated by constantly shooting long streams of bright purple flames right at Petrie threatening to cook his nephew alive.

But Petrie wasn't as small as he once was thanks to Celestra and turned into his Lunar Flyer form practically by will. Soon both Petrie's and Pterano's wingclaws were locked in a deadly wing wrestling match.

After the first three minutes it was clear to Pterano that thanks to Petrie's more youthful and powerful body he was going to lose, so he did the only thing he could do, cheat. Without warning a sheet of purple flame shot out of Pterano's mouth hitting Petrie at close range.

The force of the blast sent Petrie flying into the face of a stone cliff and making him lose his Lunar Flyer form as well as his consionus. The battle was over, Pterano had won.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

As for Guido he was to busy running away from the evil Chomper. The green feathered dinosuar flapped his wings hard in order to boost his thrust, but with his eyes only focused on Chomper and not where he was going Guido soon found himself trapped in a dead end.

As the raging teeth came closer Guido cowered into a ball, then something unexpected happened. A green and orange light suddenly sprouted out from Guido's body and washed away the dark spell Shadow Fire had cast over Chomper. Soon he back to being the loveable T-Rex that he always was.

Before either Guido or Chomper could guess what happened a scream shot through the silence turning thier eyes up to the sky. And that's when they witnessed a most horrific sight. Petrie, unconious, was being flown away by Pterano towards Shadow Fire's camp, and eventually his doom.


	9. Chapter 9: Crystal Awakening

**Ch.9: Crystal Awakening**

Moments later Guido and Chomper rendevous with the others at the Lava Rocks where they shared the tragic news of Petrie's capture to the others. Littlefoot quickly grew a solemn face but the other dinosaurs saw his eyes were deep in thought.

" We have no choice" said Littlefoot, turning to Cera and the others " we have proceed with Operation: Rebirth,"

" What's Operation: Rebirth?" asked Guido confused.

" It means" said Cera " that we're going to attack Shadow Fire's base, free the prisoners, and restore the Great Valley,"

" But we don't have much time" said Ruby " on the night of the Lunar Eclispe Shadow Fire plans to destroy all of us in order to become the Earth's supreme ruler,"

" If only we had a way to beat him," said Spike. (Yes he can talk now, it's been three years, so he's grown out of the habit of mumbling)

" Wait!" said Chomper, coming to a sudden realization " I think I know of two things that can help us,"

" What?" Guido and the other chorused.

" Salt water and Guido," said Chomper proudly.

" Why salt water?" said Cera.

" And why me?" asked Guido.

" Well I think the reason the Shadow Flyers never came to my island is because they're afriad of the salt water that surrounds it" said Chomper " that's probably why they never invaded it. And Guido did something to free me from Shadow Fire's spell earlier?"

"What? Freak out?" said Guido.

" No" said Chomper " you glowed. Green and orange I believe,"

"But that means that Guido has a power similar to Petrie's," said Ducky in disbelief.

"Okay" said Cera " so if Guido does possess this power, and if the Salt Water can do harm to the Shadow Flyers. I want to know how these things could help us rescue Petrie and the other grownups,"

Suddenly Littlefoot was struck by an idea, and with a big grin on his face hispered his plan to the others.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Moments later Chomper, Ruby, and Ducky stood crouched on one side of Shadow Fire's terriotory, while Littlefoot and the others stood on the other side. The dinosuars on two legs held leaf buckets of Salt Water in their claws, while other buckets rested on Cera's horns so dinosuars with two legs could just grab and fling them at the enmey.

With a little nod to Guido from Littlefoot the green-feathered dinosuar took off to do some recon. Although his mission was simple Guido was nervous. He had to first find the places that imprisoned all the grownups and count how many guards there were. And second, he had to find where Petrie and his family were being kept.

Shadow Fire's Sharpteeth friends were all over the place and Guido had to try his best to not be seen. Thanks to Ruby's directions Guido quickly found the concentration camps and counted the guards.

After he was done with that he had to suck up his courage to attack the final target; Shadow Fire's fortress. There was a crack in the side of the volcano that proved easy to slip through, and it led directly to Shadow Fire's throne room.

Three cages stood by Shadow Fire's throne containing Topaz, Demon, and Sierra. As for Petrie, he being held down from a now Dark Pterano. Shadow Fire was grinning in pleasure.

"Excellent job my pet" said Shadow Fire to Pterano " my collection is complete and just in time for the feast. Tonight, I shall eat well,"

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

A few minutes later Guido returned from recon and reported what he had seen and heard. Littlefoot nodded again and both groups attacked. The Salt Water quickly dispatched any guards that stood in the way, making their bodies grow so weak that evry follower under Shadow Fire's influence lost their powerful abilities and memory of ever being controlled.

Ducky and Ruby ran to Concentration Camp A to free the flyers, while the others went to the other concentration camps to free the grownups. Guido, however, sped back to Shadow Fire's HQ, just as the ancient demon perched on the top of the volcano with four cages beside him.

To his horror Guido saw Shadow Fire smash Petrie's cage first, and grab the flyer in one of his claws. With new determination Guido forced himself to fly faster, but was stopped grey and purple-flaming form of Pterano.

The evil uncle looked dangerous from Guido's point of veiw, but he also knew that this blocked him from getting any closer to Petrie. Pterano snapped at Guido driving the jade green dinosuar further and further away.

Guido saw his nightmare coming true behind Pterano as Petrie dangled just above Shadow Fire's open jaws just as the Lunar Eyclispe began to start. Anger filled Guido's bones as he saw this and knew that he couldn't get past Pterano to stop it.

Anger filled up Guido's heart more and more, and suddenly, everything burst in a glow of green and orange light.


	10. Chapter 10: Fusion

**Ch.10: Fusion**

Guido had burst into his Crystal Phoenix form, his wonderful light forcing Pterano to stand back. The strentgh of the light made Sierra grow stronger and soon the Shadow Flyer was bursting out the cage in his Phoenix Form and headed straight for Pterano.

While the two fought Guido sped towards Petrie and saved him from being eaten by the jaws of death. Demon, who had busy picking the lock ever since he was captured, finally managed to free himself. He unlocked Topaz's cage and together they flew after Guido and Petrie.

Screaming in anger Shadow Fire glared after the four fleeing flyers, pumped his massive, fiery wings and raced after them.

Meanwhile Sierra was having a busy time facing off againist the Evil Pterano. However since Pterano wasn't a true Shadow Flyer like Sierra he proved easy to fight. Sierra was able to dodge the purple flames with ease and shot back an attack of his own.

Pterano went crashing into the walls of the one of the mountains landing unconious. Sierra lighted down by his side and watched as the spell broke over Pterano and he returned to his normal form.

Cries echoed across the valley as the others returned with a whole crowd of reinforcements. But Shadow Fire's Sharptooth army was still quite large and the other had run out of salt water to dowse them with.

Saber Fang led the charge, and with a whip of his claw the Sharpteeth attacked. But the citizens of the Great Valley weren't going to be detered that easily and attacked as well.

Twenty minutes into the fight and it was clear whose side was winning. The citizens of the Great Valley had experince dealing with Sharpteeth problems before and this time was no different, although they did suffer some pretty bad wounds before the Saber Fang and his army were forced to retreat.

The celebration was short-lived however when Petrie, Guido, Topaz, and Demon suddenly appeared being chased by a very angry Shadow Fire.

The ancient demon shot a deadly stream of red flame at his targets, and although the four managed to dodge the edge of the flame caught one of Topaz's wings. Guido, Petrie, and Demon automatically stopped when they heard Topaz's screech of pain and saw her as she dropped towards the valley below.

Demon imediately sped after Topaz and managed to catch his wife just before she reached the earth. Worried about his mother Petrie sped down to help his parents leaving Guido alone to fight Shadow Fire.

But even the Crystal Phoenix's power proved to be of no match for Shadow Fire, for when the two ancient pterodactyl's clashed their power proved to be on equal terms. Yet Shadow Fire was determined not to be victim of the Crystal Phoenix's power again and increased his own power by swallowing his army.

Spreading out his massive flaming wings Shadow Fire cried out into the sky and every member of his army began to disappear into black streams which poured into Shadow Fire increasing the demon's power a thousand fold.

The resulting power spike was enough for Shadow Fire to knock Guido away in one blast. Pterano was just awakening from his unconious state as this was going on.

"Sierra?" said Pterano, his eyes struggling to adjust with his surroundings " what's going on?"

" A battle, that's what's going on" said Sierra " Shadow Fire just absorbed his entire army and now he's even more powerful than before. It was luck that we manged to break his spell over you or you could have been sacrificed,"

"But wait" said Pterano " aren't you a Shadow Flyer as well? Why haven't you been absorbed?"

" Because I'm not a member of Shadow Fire's army anymore" said Sierra " but that's not what matter's now. We won't be able to beat him by ourselves, so you with me?"

" Let's do it," said Pterano, taking Sierra's claw.

Together the two called up their Phoenix forms and punched one wingclaw up into the air signaling a vow to join forces. A flash of light suddenly burst out of nowhere and when it receeded a black flyer with silver-flaming wings and mystical purple eyes was born, and his name was Silvow.

In this combined form Sierra/Pterano were more powerful than they had ever been before, but despite their newfound power they were still no match for Shadow Fire's strentgh.

The energy that Shadow Fire had absorbed from his army surpassed Silvow's own, even though the black pterodactyl managed to put up quite a fight.

Meanwhile, Guido, still in his Crystal Phoenix form, landed beside Demon and Petrie as they stood over the injured Topaz. Topaz right wing was severly burned even though she only felt the ridge of Shadow Fire's scarlet flame.

"Mom" said Petrie " you be okay?"

"She'll be fine son" said Demon " I'll take care of her. But right now you and Guido must help your uncles Pterano and Sierra stop Shadow Fire,"

"But me Lunar Flyer form no strong enough to take him alone," said Petrie.

"Then why don't we fuse together?" said Guido " your uncles were able to do it, why shouldn't we?"

With that Petrie burst into his Lunar Flyer Phoenix form and joined claws with Guido. Punching their other wing into the air the pair of friends made the same vow that Silvow had made and too fused together.

When the flash of light receeded a new flyer was born, a new and improved Cyrstal Phoenix with shining emerald green eyes, pure white feathers, and rainbow wings. All who occupied the Earth could only stare in wonder, for Cryzuna had been born.


	11. Chapter 11: Bringing Back The Sun

**Ch.11: Bringing Back The Sun**

Shadow Fire was unimpressed by the forces stacked up againist him, after all the power he gained after absorbing his army he felt unstoppable, but Silvow and Cryzuna were willing to take a chance and try anyway.

Cryzuna moved in first breathing out a rainbow-colored flame at Shadow Fire. Silvow followed afterwards and shot a stream of burning silver-purple flame at the massive flyer.

But absorbing his army had made Shadow Fire nearly unstoppable as he extinguished the attacks with one thrust of his massive wings. The wind generated from that thrust nearly sent Cryzuna and Silvow toppling back.

Taking advantage of their disorientation Shadow Fire called up his own attack and shot a massive stream of bright red flame at Cyrzuna and Silvow. Both flyers barely dodged the attack and the flames touched the ground, making trouble for the ones who could only walk and not fly.

" He's to powerful," said Cryzuna.

"There must be someway," said Silvow.

"Never fear" said a sudden voice from behind " the calvary has arrived,"

Turning around both flyers could see Felix leading the other Great Valley flyers on a charge. Cyrzuna was amazed to see both Demon and Topaz among the charge, especially Topaz since her wing was still burned.

A light seemed to surround each flyer in their own special color as they circled around Shadow Fire creating a sight that would put the auras borealis to shame. Inspired by the other flyers determination to put a stop to the ancient demon Cryzuna and Silvow flew above Shadow Fire's head and also began to circle.

Cryzuna and Silvow shot their flames again as the glow from the other flyers transferred over to them. Their flames were enpowered and on contact with Shadow Fire, the ancient demon was turned into ash.

Watching from the ground everyone cheered as the glow receeded and up in the sky hovered the four heros that had put an end to Shadow Fire once and for all.

**-------------------------------------------**

Returning to the Great Valley everything was a disgrace. The land was still burned and barren from Shadow Fire's assualt and even though the demon and his forces were gone it would still take months to repair.

"We may have to find another home," said Grandpa Longneck sadly.

"But where would we go?" asked Cera.

"Nowhere," came a sudden voice.

Surprising to everyone the spirits that occuppied Guido, Petrie, Pterano, and Sierra's souls popped out of their bodies and hovered in front of everyone.

"Worthier souls could not be asked for" said the Crystal Phoenix spirit " you have brought peace to the shadow and light, and have vanquished Shadow Fire. Now our souls are free to travel into the light,"

"We know that we have caused you much harm" said Luna " but now we wish to make ammends for all the trouble that we caused you,"

With that said all four of the spirits shot streams of fire in the four cardinal directions and amazingly to everyones eyes the flames restored the Great Valley to it's once former glory. The task complete the four spirits rose up into the sky and disappeared.

Everyone imediatelly started to cheer and folic through the newly restored valley. Pterano was about to join everyone else when he saw Sierra sitting alone. Holding a claw out him he said...

"Come on, brother,"

Sierra smiled and grabbed Pterano's hand and together they joined everyone else in celebration, for the Great Valley was restored.

**The End **


End file.
